Generally, large wind turbine components like nacelles or tower segments are transported by special transportation vehicles for instance from the production plant to the site of erection or to a harbour if the erection site is located offshore.
Due to the different shapes and dimensions of wind turbine components, specifically adapted vehicles have to be provided for transporting securely the different types of components.
An example of such a vehicle is shown in FIG. 3. The vehicle comprises a trailer tractor and a long stiff trailer which is adapted to carry wind turbine nacelles. The main drawback of these prior art systems resides in the fact that the provision of different vehicles implies a greater logistical effort and is expensive.
It is further known in the art to use a trailer tractor and a trailer for transporting a wind turbine component and to place the component between these two. Thereby, the trailer tractor and the trailer are connected via the component. As a result, the component forms part with the transportation vehicle. This prior art system has the disadvantage that forces applied to the vehicle are received by the component which might be damaged consequently.